Application's Love
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Aku hanyalah sebuah program, yang jatuh cinta pada 'Master'nya. / "Aku berjanji akan selalu disamping Master. Maka dari itu Master jangan menangis." / "Iya, terima kasih, Miku." / Based on "Application's Love" by Kaito. T for safety. DLDR dan RmR!


**A/N: Nya! Balik lagi dengan Mochiyo di fic MiKaito kedua! Kali ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Kaito yang "Application's Love"! Ya ya ya, saya tahu saya ga sekreatif anda-anda semua karena selalu bikin song-fic, tapiiiii... Saya emang udah kesemsem sama ini lagu jadi ya sudahlah. Anyway, langsung aja baca dan enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid dan terjemahan lirik lagunya (c) Yamaha. **

**Warnings : OOC, typos, lirik yang artinya diubah sedikit, gaje-end, STRAIGHT!MikuKaito, dll. DLDR dan RmR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's POV<strong>

_Apakah yang bergumam di dalam diriku, lagukah?_

_Apakah yang bernada naik dan turun ini, nyawakah?_

_Apakah yang berdegup itu, detakkah?_

_Apakah perasaan yang aku yakini ini, cintakah?_

.

.

.

"_Saa_, akhirnya ia bangun juga!"

Aku pun mulai ngerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Silau. Aku kembali menutup mataku ketakutan. Sebuah suara berat tertawa melihat tingkahku. Dengan lembut ia mengusap kepalaku—dengan kursor _mouse_nya dan menyuruhku untuk membuka mataku pelan-pelan. Awalnya aku takut, tapi aku ikuti perintahnya.

"Hai, bagaimana perasaanmu? Baikkah? Mau es krim?" tawarnya. Seketika perempuan _brunette_ disebelahnya memukul kepalanya dengan tumpukan kertas laporan.

"Kaito! Dia baru bangun! Masa langsung dikasih es krim sih?" Si perempuan tertawa. Seketika pria yang tadi dipanggil 'Kaito' itu juga ikut tertawa. Aku hanya terdiam melihat tingkah mereka berdua, tidak mengerti.

"...Mas.. ter?" panggilku. Kaito pun menyudahi candaannya dan menoleh kearahku dengan muka terkejut. "Master? Master.. yang menciptakanku.. kan? Master.."

"Iya," ia menggerakan kursornya untuk mengusap kepalaku. "Aku yang menciptakanmu. Namaku Kaito Shion, ini asistenku, Meiko Sakine. _Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya Miku, dia bentar lagi jadi tunanganku loh! Hahahahaha.."_ tambah Kaito diakhir kalimatnya. Meiko dengan segenap melemparkan tumpukan barbel yang entah kenapa ada disudut ruangan. Aku hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah mereka.

"Miku..? Apa itu namaku, Master?"

"Iya. Namamu mulai sekarang adalah Miku Hatsune. Kuharap kita bisa akrab, _software_-ku sayang."

.

.

_Sebuah aplikasi yang menyukai manusia,_

_Hanya terjadi film, tapi tak nyata._

_Yang aku punya saat ini,_

_Hanyalah sebuah 'program' yang sempurna._

.

.

"Master!"

Aku segera berlari menuju layar komputer milik Master yang sudah menyala. Wajahku bertambah berseri melihat wajah manis Master sudah _stand by _di depan layar. Aku kembali tersenyum dan meneriakan nama Master sembari menyodorkan sebuah es krim virtual. Master tertawa, dan mengusap-usap kursor komputernya seraya bergumam _'Arigatou'_.

"Maaf ya Miku, aku keasikan kencan dengan Meiko. Maaf karena aku terlalu lama meninggalkanmu, Miku." Master sungkem didepan komputer.

"_Daijobou _Master! Aku tak apa-apa kok! 'Kan Master masih mengunjungiku sekali-kali." Ujarku dengan senyum dipaksakan. Entah kenapa aku tidak suka dengan fakta kalau Master Kaito lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Meiko dibanding denganku.

Perkenalkan semua, namaku Miku Hatsune. Aku adalah sebuah _software, _yang artinya aku hanya bisa hidup dan ada didalam komputer. Yang berambut biru dan pecinta es krim ini adalah Master-ku Kaito Shion. Beliau adalah seseorang yang sangat jenius! Karena itu ia bisa menciptakan sebuah program yang bisa menyanyi seperti aku.

Aku sangat menyayangi Master. Master juga sangat menyayangiku. Master selalu membuatkan lagu untukku dan aku nanti akan menyanyikannya—sebagai balas jasaku karena Master telah menciptakanku. Kami biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama, namun akhir-akhir ini ia tidak bisa bersamaku karena sibuk atau tidak frekuensi kencannya dengan asisten-merangkap-pacarnya, Meiko, yang meningkat tajam.

Tolong jangan bilang siapa-siapa, tapi sesungguhnya aku _cemburu_ dengan Meiko.

_Sungguh menggelikan, sebuah program tidak punya hak apa-apa untuk cemburu pada hal nyata. Program kan tidak nyata._

"Miku memang anak baik!" Master lalu memeluk monitor komputernya. Bermaksud memelukku tapi tidak bisa—berhubung aku hanyalah sebuah 'program'. "Ngomong-ngomong Miku, aku ada lagu baru untukmu. Tertarik untuk menyanyikannya? Tunggu, aku masukkan dulu liriknya."

'_Triiinnngg'_ Tiba-tiba sebuah lirik lagu terunduh dalam memori dataku. Dengan perlahan aku membaca lirik itu sembari mencoba untuk menyanyikannya. Aku tersentak membaca judul lagu yang Master berikan padaku. Judul lagunya adalah..

_Application's Love_

'_Huaaa... Lagunya bisa sesuai seperti keadaanku begini ya!' _ujarku terkagum-kagum. Diam-diam aku terkikik sendiri dan membuat Kaito mengeluarkan tanda tanya besar.

"Bagaimana Miku, bisa?" Master bertanya padaku. Dengan yakin aku mengangguk dan menjawab, "Iya!"

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, ayo mulai menyanyi! Aku akan mengatur musiknya!"

Dan setelah itu, aku mulai menyanyikan lagu itu.

.

.

_Akhir dari musim semi hanya membawa musim panas._

_Kita saksikan musim gugur berlalu dan menyebrang ke musim dingin._

_Aku akan selalu begini tak peduli berapapun waktunya._

_Aku tak akan rusak, tak akan walau jika aku marah._

_Tersembunyi bagaimanapun, aku hanyalah mutasi teknologi._

_Perasaanku bukanlah hal yang bisa kau permainkan._

_._

_._

_Go*gle is searching word "LOVE"_

_Please wait until it went proceed._

"_Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya cinta, dan berbagai maksud dari lagu cintamu. Aku tahu bagaimana manyanyikan lagu tentang dirimu, dan aku akan—"_

'_Triiiing'_

"—_Menyanyikannya dengan sepenuh hati. _Waaai! Akhirnya selesai _loading_!"

|Cinta|

|Cinta adalah perasaan sangat suka (kepada) atau rasa sayang (kepada), atau rasa sangat kasih atau sangat tertarik hatinya*. Jika kita merasakan cinta, kita akan selalu merasa nyaman dan aman didekat orang tersebut. Kita akan selalu merasa terikat layaknya dua kutub magnet. Kita—|

"Jadi.. yang kurasakan terhadap Master itu.. cinta?"

Aku hanya memandangi layar pusat dataku dengan tatapan bingung. Berdasarkan penjelasan dari mbah yang paling super duper mager(?) G*ogle, aku ini sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi apakah benar? Aku tidak begitu yakin—tapi yang jelas aku memang merasa nyaman, aman, dan gugup jika sedang bersama Master.

'_Apa karena aku sebuah program makanya aku tidak jatuh cinta? Tapi... aku itu sangat menyukai Master.. Jadi apakah itu dihitung cinta? Tapi—'_ aku lalu menghela napas. _Lieur _sendiri. Susah ya, jadi makhluk seperti aku. Jadi makhluk yang antara ada-dan-tiada begini.

'_Triiiiinnngg'_

"..Master? Ada apa? Tumben sekali." Tanyaku. Sementara Master hanya berenguh dengan muka yang ditutupi kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok Miku. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya merasa ingin bertemu denganmu." Ujar Master. Mukaku lalu menghangat—sehangat kalkun yang baru keluar dari oven. Dagdigdug—dan tiba-tiba hatiku berdetak lebih cepat. Apa ini disebut cinta?

Tunggu, ada yang janggal dari Master. Aku perhatikan baik-baik, mata Master berwarna merah sekali, lalu juga sembab—seperti habis menangis. Raut wajahnya pun berubah jadi murung. Dimana wajah ceria Master?

"Master kenapa? Master ingin aku menghibur Master? Master? Ini, mau es krim?" aku memburu Master dengan beribu pertanyaan. Bagaimanapun aku juga khawatir pada keadaan penciptaku ini.

Master hanya menggeleng, "Tidak Miku, tak usah. Aku.. hanya merasa butuh teman mengobrol, itu saja. Y—ya mungkin kau menganggap aku menyedihkan karena aku tak punya teman lain selain kau dan _dia _ta—tapi memang begitulah nyatanya. Ah! Aku kacau sekali.." Master mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya. Aku terdiam sepi, tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"..Meiko. Miku, ini tentang Meiko. Aku.. sungguh aku tak tahu harus apa, atau bereaksi bagaimana. Meiko—lalu adik kembarku, lalu aku—Agh! Sungguh, ada apa denganku!" Master mulai menangis. Aku merasa pilu melihatnya bersikap seperti itu. Seumur-umur ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Master sedepresi itu.

"Meiko-san melakukan apa pada Master..?"

"Ah, dia—dia itu bajingan Miku! Dia—dia... Dia berselingkuh dariku—dengan adik kembarku Akaito. Sepertinya dia hanya memanfaatkanku yah, sepertinya. Aku melihat mereka berciuman tadi—dan Akaito mengejekku la—lalu Meiko mencampakkanku saat itu juga. Aku memang menyedihkan." Master menenggelamkan mukanya kedalam lipatan tangannya. Kemudian suara tangisan kembali terdengar. Dalam hati aku merasa berapi-api, beraninya si Sakine itu!

"Master," aku memanggil Master kesayanganku itu. Kudekatkan diriku dengan Master—namun sayangnya terhalang layar monitor yang menyebalkan ini. "Master, jangan sedih Master."

"Miku aku—aku tak tahu Miku. Aku—"

"Aku akan selalu berada disamping Master. Aku janji. Makanya Master jangan sedih." Ujarku. Seketika Mata Master membulat, dan pipinya memerah sedikit.

"Miku..." Master memanggil namaku dan memandangku dengan pandangan lembutnya. Aku membalas senyuman Master dengan senyuman terbaik yang aku bisa.

"..Hah, bodohnya aku. 'Kan Miku sudah diprogram untuk terus menghiburku..."

'_Ap—apa? Aku benar-benar jujur padamu Master! Teganya!'_

"Tapi, mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau sekarang aku percaya. Terima kasih Miku. Kau memang yang terbaik untukku." Kursor _mouse_ bermotif es krim Master kembali mengusap kepalaku. "Aku sayang kamu Miku. Coba kamu ada didunia nyata ya, hahahaha.. Tapi begini saja cukup kok, kan Miku akan terus disampingku."

Aku kembali tersenyum simpul menerima pujian Master. Aku sayang Master. Maka dari itu aku akan terus menyanyi untuknya dan berada disampingnya.

_Sampai maut memisahkan kita_.

.

.

_Cinta si program bisa membuatnya belajar untuk tertawa dan menangis._

'_Aku mempunyai mimpi kalau kita bisa bersama'_

—_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>*Pengertian cinta diatas diambil dari buku paket Sosiologi saya terbitan Bailmu. All credit belongs to them!<strong>

**A/N : Aih~ Endingnya gaje amat ya Allah. Ada apa dengan diriku ini, pengaruh pr kah? #plak. Anyway, bagaimana ceritanya? Bagus? Jelek? Sampaikan uneg-uneg anda lewat review!**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**


End file.
